Love Come True
by Romans8 38-39
Summary: When Kim and Jack get into a fight will their true feelings come out, or will it be to late? I know really bad summary, but it's my first one so give me a break.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Kim's POV**

I walk into the dojo just in time to see Jack flip Jerry onto his back

"I told you to go easy on me, yo." Jerry said as Jack helped him back to his feet.

"That was easy." Jack said smirking and sitting down on the bench. "Hey Kim." He said turning and flashing me his wonderful smile, (wait, did I actually just think that?!)

"Hey guys." I say and head into the girls changing room to get change into my gi.

**Jacks POV**

When Kim walked into the changing room Jerry turned to me and asked "Man, when are you going to ask Kim out?" You both know you like each other."

"For the last time, I don't like Kim like that! We are just friends, best friends." I say in frustration.

"OK, but we see how the two of you stare at each other." Eddie says raising an eyebrow.

Kim walked out of the changing room and we all shut up quickly, she gave us a confused look but said "Hey Jack, wanna spar?"

**Kim's POV**

When I walk out of the changing room, I notice all the guys went quit when they saw me. I gave them a confused look but let it pass. "Hey Jack, wanna spar?" I asked and stepped onto the mat.

"Sure." He said stepping onto the mat as we took our fighting positions.

"Give me all you got." I say glaring at him.

"Kim, are you sure? I don't want t- OW!" But I didn't let him finish because i grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back.

There was a round of "Oooh's" from the guys as I helped him back up and we took our fighting positions again.

"Ok, you asked for it." He said and threw the first punch, I dodged it as he threw a kick to my side. I dodged it and threw my foot into the air aiming for his stomach, but he grabbed it and flipped me into the air, making me land hard on my stomach.

He helped me up. "Face it Kimmy, I'm just a little bit better than you."

That got me mad, I lunged at them making them all jump back. I stormed into the changing room.

**Jacks POV**

Kim stormed into the changing room. I don't know what she was so mad about, I've beaten her before but she doesn't act like this.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Jerry asked confused (as always)

"For once I don't know." Milton said worried.

Kim came storming out of the changing room with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey guys, Kim where are you going?" Rudy asks coming out of his office seeing Kim heading for the door.

"Anywhere but here!" She said, anger in her voice, running out the door.

We all looked at each other, I ran out the door yelling after her. "KIM, WAIT!"

**Kim's POV**

I was furious with Jack, I can't believe he said that! Yes he is better than me, but it has always seemed like Jack went easier on me just because I'm a girl. I run to the only place I could think of, the woods, there is a little path leading to a clearing in the middle of the woods. I discovered it last year when I had gotten lost in the woods. I use it as a place where I can go to be alone, the only people who know about it are Grace and Jack.

'How could he do this to me?! I ask myself as tears roll down my cheeks. 'Does he think that just because I'm a girl that I'm defenceless? No, Jack knows I can take care of myself.' Jack, the thought of his name gives me goosebumps. His shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes I get lost in everytime I look at them.. 'Stop that! You don't like Jack, he's just a friend!' I tell myself. Oh who am I kidding, I am in love with Jack, I have been since the first time I met him. I've just failed to realize it until now.

** Jacks POV**

I ran out of the dojo after Kim but she was gone. I checked all the places she might have gone: the lake, the beach, even falafel Phil's. But after searching for an hour and not finding her, I'm about to give up when I remember the clearing in the woods Kim told me about. I walk down the small path leading to the clearing, I see Kim sitting on the bench watching two squirrels chase each other up a tree, as i walk a bit closer it looks like she's been crying.

"Kim, are you ok?" I ask gently sitting down next to her.

"No Jack, I'm not ok!" she yells at me and jumps from the bench and starts to run away again but I grab her wrist and spin her around to face me.

"What are you so mad about?

"You Jack, you!" she yells at me, I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Me? What did I do to you?" I asked now starting to get a little mad at her.

"You don't treat me with enough respect! Just because I'm a girl doesn't give you the right to treat me any different from the guys. I can take care of myself." she yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I was shocked. I had never seen Kim cry before. And I had no idea that's how she felt, and I don't think she was talking just about what happened earlier.

"Kim I"

"You know what Jack, just save it. See you later." She said disappointed and stalked off through the woods.

I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands, thinking about how she will ever forgive me.

**Kim's POV**

I have never been so mad at Jack in my life. I ran down the path through the woods with tears blurring my vision. Maybe I'm overreacting, but it's to late now. I slow down to a walk when i hear a twig snap behind me.

"Hello, Jack?" I ask hoping it was him but i was wrong.

"Kim, Kim, Kim." I hear an unwanted familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see Frank standing there with a stupid smug look on his face.

"What do you want Frank?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Oh nothing, just a little something I like to call revenge!" He says spreading his arms out beside him. But nothing happens, he looks around. "Oh, nothing. Just a little something i like to call revenge!" He repeats, but again nothing happens. "This is where you come out guys we rehearsed this!" He whines.

Four other Black Dragons come out and stand behind Frank as I took my fighting position. I knew I was in trouble when one of the Black Dragons threw the first kick, even though I dodged it I knew I couldn't fight them all by myself. I fought while trying to dodge a move coming from every angle around me. Just when I thought I was getting the hang of it, someone came up from behind me and grabbed me around the arms with a strong grip I couldn't get out of. Someone was about to punch my lights out when Frank cut him off.

"Enough!" He came and stood in front of me as I glared at him. "You see Kim, we don't like it when someone quits our dojo. Do you know what we do to those people?"

"No, but I'll be surprised if you do." I say with a smirk.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" He asks with a disgusting look on his face.

"Actually yes, I do." I retorted.

"But if you didn't know, we get our revenge that they will never forget. Tape her mouth so we don't have to listen to her anymore." He said as one of the Black Dragons came to put tape over my mouth.

I knew this wasn't going to end well for me so I did the one thing that popped into my head, I just hope he can hear me.

"JACK!" I scream. "HELP M-" But then tape was slapped over my mouth so my words were muffled and everything went black.

**Jacks POV**

I sat on the bench thinking of a way I could get Kim to forgive me.

"JACK!"

I lifted my head out of my hands. That sounded like Kim. "Kim!"

"HELP M-"

Yep, it was definitely Kim. I jumped up and shot through the woods as fast as I could. That's when I saw it, Kim lay on the ground unconsious with tape over her mouth, the Black Dragons surrounded her.

"What about Jack?" One of the guys said.

"He'll be soupset he won't be able to think straight. Ok, take her to the closet and lock the door, you write the ransom note telling those Wasabi Worriors to forfiet the tournament if they want Kim back." Frank said pointing to one of the guys picking Kim up. I had completely forgotten about the tournament Rudy had told us about last week.

*Flashback*

We were all in the dojo after school stretching when Rudy came out of his office holding a slip of paper.

"Listen up guys, next Sundaywe are going to a tournament against the Black Dragons, and we have to train extra hard."

"Why? You know we're gonna beat them now that we have Jack and Kim." Milton said looking at Rudy.

"I know, and I have confidence in you guys. It's just that the winning dojo gets $1,000 and gets sponsered on the cover of 'Kung Fu Weekly'" He said followed by a bunch of "Oh my gosh!" and "No way!"

"We are so gonna win this thing." I said as we started practice.

*End of flashback*

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Franks stupid voice. "And Jack will be so crushed he won't be able to fight properly."

"Frank!" I shout running forward.

"Jack, what a surprise." He said and threw a kick at my head. I deflected it and threw a punch at his stomach, he took a couple of steps back and took in a breath.

The guys holding Kim dropped her on the ground with a thud and came to fight by Franks side. They all came at me, I fought them and finally knocked them all unconcious. I ran over to Kim and gently took the tape off her mouth, she was still unconsious so I scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the dojo.

Everyone was there talking to each other when I walked in, they all looked at me rushing in and gasped when they saw Kim in my arms.

"Jack, what happened?!" Rudy asked frantically as I lay Kim down on the mat.

"The Black Dragons were going to kidnap Kim and make us forfeit the tournament tomorrow." I tell them as I tuck strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.

"That's jank, yo!" Jerry said frowning. And for once I agree with him.

Kim shuffled and we all stared at her as she started to come too.


End file.
